All I see is you
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Kisuke has always been rather clumsy when it came to proposals and asking for permission. Or: Four times Kisuke tried to propose to Ichigo and the one time he was too late. Day 6 of UraIchi Week


**Summary: Kisuke has always been rather clumsy when it came to proposals and asking for permission. Or: ****Four times Kisuke tried to propose to Ichigo and the one time he was too late. **

**Day 6 of UraIchi Week**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this piece of pure Fluff and Smut! :D **

* * *

**1\. I'll be yours  
**

With a sigh Ichigo opened the door and stepped into the cool hallway.

"I'm home!" He called absentmindedly, busying himself with taking off his shoes and loosening his tie. His gaze slowly lifted once again as he felt a familiar spiritual pressure right in front of him.

The second his eyes settled on the man he startled backwards and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Welcome home ~ Would you like to have dinner, take a bath…or me?" Kisuke asked arching his butt out and placing a finger against his lips while batting his eyelashes coyly.

"W-what the fuck Kisuke?!" Ichigo yelled taking in the view of the man wearing nothing but his hat and an apron.

Kisuke mock pouted at him. "I was trying to be a good husband you know~" He said, pulling at the edges of his _bright pink_ apron.

"S-since when are we married?!" Ichigo exclaimed, leaning even further back as Kisuke stepped closer.

"Really, Ichigo…we're living together and all now. Not that much of a stretch to have us married." Kisuke told him, shaking his head as if Ichigo was being the unreasonable one.

"Is…is that supposed to be some screwed up proposal…?" Ichigo asked him, sweat dropping.

"Hmm…do you want it to be?"

"No!" Ichigo crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head so fast he almost got whiplash.

Kisuke hummed and turned away, displaying his behind for the world to see.

"And go get the fuck dressed, you lunatic!" Ichigo bit out stepping further into his new home as Kisuke vanished around the corner.

**2\. Vacation**

"Wow…" Ichigo breathed out staring across the waves into the distance. A soft breeze was ruffling his hair and the smell or salt, and the sea hung heavy in the air around them. The sand was soft on his bare feet as he twirled around to Kisuke with a bright smile.

"This was a brilliant idea, Kisuke!" He exclaimed happily.

Little did he know that the other could do anything but gape. With the sun in his back and illuminating his bright orange hair Ichigo looked like he was a glowing supernova. Too bright to even look at directly. Kisukes heart lurched at Ichigos words his mouth opening and closing as he was trying to find the words he had been preparing to say to Ichigo for several weeks now.

Apparently not noticing his boyfriends' plight Ichigo turned back around and started walking along the shore, letting the waves lick at his sand covered feet and bending down to pick up a few shells ever so often.

"You coming?" He asked and turned back towards Kisuke who stood rooted to the same spot as before.

"Y-yes!" The older man answered, hurrying to catch up with Ichigo.

He knew it would be impossible for him to ask Ichigo here. As perfect as it would be…his heart stuttered so much when looking at him that Kisuke didn't think he would manage to make a single sound if it came to it.

**3\. Need  
**

"Ahh Kisuke-nhg haah harder please-" Ichigo moaned, arching his back against the fervent movements of Kisukes hips.

"Ngh Ichigo-" Kisuke groaned, burying his face in the crock of his lovers neck and biting at the flesh displayed from him there softly.

"So good-ahh ngh hah harder-" Ichigo groaned, throwing his head to the side to give Kisukes lips and teeth better access.

"Ohh damn Ichigo-fuck-hah ahh I love-love you so much-ngh" Kisuke moaned thrusting into his smaller lover harder and harder. He could feel the heat coiling in his abdomen – already knowing that he won't last much longer.

"M-me too-ahh-Kisuke-Kisuke…I-I'm coming! I can't! So good-Ahhh!" With a loud moan Ichigo spilled all over his chest, his cheeks flushed from the exertion of their lovemaking and lips swollen and pink.

"Ahh shit-fuck so tight! Fuck! Ichigo!" With a shout of his lover's name Kisuke thrusted into him a few more times before releasing inside of him. A small whimper fell from Ichigos lips as he felt Kisuke slip out of him.

Silence settled around them, their heartbeats and breaths resonating loudly between them. Kisuke propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Ichigo. His breath stopped as he looked at the younger man, at his sweat soaked fringe and those warm chocolate colored eyes. His chest suddenly felt way to small for his heart. Like it was swelling and pushing his lungs to the side. He licked his lips and swallowed heavily. Now…now could be the moment. Maybe now he could finally ask Ichigo the one question which had been plaguing him for way too long.

Before a single sound could leave his lips however Ichigo had sat up with a small sigh.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up." He told his ash-blond lover, never knowing that he had just interrupted such a tender moment for his lover.

** 4\. The wedding  
**

"She sure looks beautiful." Kisuke remarked looking towards Orihime in her white wedding gown. Ichigo nodded with a smile on his face, he leaned over to Kisuke to whisper into his ear.

"I swear I've never seen Uryu smile that much, it's almost creepy." He told him, mischief in his eyes.

"How mean, Ichigo." Kisuke remarked but couldn't suppress his own smile as he cast a look towards the brightly grinning groom.

Some couples were already on the dancefloor, moving to soft classical music. The wedding wasn't big, for lack of any family on Orihime's side but they had made up for it by inviting their friends. Ichigo suddenly stood up.

"Come on!" He said, turning to Kisuke and holding out his hand for the other to take.

"Is that how you ask for a dance?" Kisuke teased but took hold of Ichigos hand nonetheless.

"Probably not, but you don't care and neither do I!" Ichigo grinned at him pulling him onto the dancefloor. They fell into an easy waltz, Kisuke being the one to lead and Ichigo happily following.

Kisuke looked down at his lover, wearing a black suit with his normally unmanageable orange hair slicked back for once. He looked quite dashing. Kisuke couldn't help but image it to be their own wedding. For them to be the only couple on the dancefloor, dancing their first dance as Orihime and Uryu had done before.

"Ichigo-" He began, the weight of the small silken box he carried everywhere, heavy in his pocket.

"Ichigo!" A female voice called. They turned to see Orihime walking towards them.

"May I borrow him for one dance, Kisuke?" She asked the older man with a happy smile.

And Kisuke couldn't help but give in, handing over his partner with a wink and a 'bring him back to me in one piece' before walking off the dancefloor and sitting down at their table with a sigh.

Another failure.

**5\. The one time he was too late**

Kisuke had all but given up on asking Ichigo to marry him, it had been weeks of him trying to do so! Months even! And he was getting nowhere. It was like the universe was trying to prevent him from asking that one question. Kisuke shook his head and went back to his book. Ichigo was sitting next to him on the couch a newspaper in hand.

A startled sound escaped his lover suddenly. Kisuke lowered his book and cast him a look, raising an eyebrow in question. Ichigo sat up straighter and slowly lowered his newspaper.

"Will you come to San Francisco with me?" Ichigo asked him a strange inflection to his voice.

"…A holiday?" Kisuke asked him confusedly but before he could inquire further the newspaper was thrusted into his face.

_'San Francisco to legalize same sex Marriage!'_ The headline blaring back at him proclaimed.

Kisuke slowly lowered the newspaper.

Ichigo was looking at him his eyes flickering back and forth nervously.

"I know we haven't talked about it before…but…but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I-I want what Uryu and Orihime have. A promise to love each other…and well…stay together for the rest of our lives." Ichigo told him quietly.

"Me too…" Kisuke whispered back. And the words he had prepared for all those weeks and months rose to his lips. "In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. No matter which life I would lead Ichigo…I would want to spend it with you."

Ichigo stared at him for a second before tackling him into a tight hug, Kisuke simply squeezed him back holding him close – the newspaper lying forgotten on the floor.

Ichigo slowly pulled back, his nose bumping against Kisukes.

"So…we're going to San Francisco?" He asked with a smile.

"Better get packing!" Kisuke told him, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
